Pisces, Aquarius, Capricorn
Pisces, Aquarius, Capricorn & Jones Ltd. is the Monkees' fourth album, released on 6 November 1967 as Colgems COM-104 (mono) and COS-104 (stereo). It was the second and final album produced by Chip Douglas, and would be the last time the Monkees would attempt to record together as a band until their 1996 album Justus. Songwriting credits for the album include Michael Nesmith, David Jones, Chip Douglas, Bill Martin, Harry Nilsson, Tommy Boyce, Bobby Hart, Carole King, Gerry Goffin, Barry Mann, Cynthia Weil, Jeff Barry, John London, Michael Martin Murphey and others. In addition to the Monkees, session musicians include Chip Douglas, Eddie Hoh, Kim Capli, Anthony Terran and Paul Beaver. Shorty Rogers and Roger Farris provided arrangements for the album, while George Tipton orchestrated "Hard to Believe". The album spent five weeks atop the Billboard 200 top albums chart, and contains both sides of the single "Pleasant Valley Sunday" b/w "Words". Track Listing Original album Side 1 # "Salesman" # "She Hangs Out" # "The Door Into Summer" # "Love Is Only Sleeping" # "Cuddly Toy" # "Words" Side 2 # "Hard to Believe" # "What Am I Doing Hangin' 'Round?" # "Peter Percival Patterson's Pet Pig Porky" — "Pleasant Valley Sunday" # "Daily Nightly" # "Don't Call on Me" # "Star Collector" 1995 CD reissue # "Salesman" # "She Hangs Out" # "The Door Into Summer" # "Love Is Only Sleeping" # "Cuddly Toy" # "Words" # "Hard to Believe" # "What Am I Doing Hangin' 'Round?" # "Peter Percival Patterson's Pet Pig Porky" # "Pleasant Valley Sunday" # "Daily Nightly" # "Don't Call on Me" # "Star Collector" # "Special Announcement" — prev. unissued # "Goin' Down" — prev. unissued alternate mix # "Salesman" — prev. unissued alternate mix # "The Door Into Summer" — prev. unissued alternate mix # "Love Is Only Sleeping" — prev. unissued alternate mix # "Daily Nightly" — prev. unissued alternate mix # "Star Collector" — prev. unissued alternate mix 1996 vinyl reissue Side 1 # "Salesman" # "She Hangs Out" # "The Door Into Summer" # "Love Is Only Sleeping" # "Cuddly Toy" # "Words" # "Goin' Down" — prev. unissued alternate mix Side 2 # "Hard to Believe" # "What Am I Doing Hangin' 'Round?" # "Peter Percival Patterson's Pet Pig Porky" # "Pleasant Valley Sunday" # "Daily Nightly" — prev. unissued alternate mix # "Don't Call on Me" # "Star Collector" 2006 CD reissue Disc 1 — The Original Stereo Album # "Salesman" # "She Hangs Out" # "The Door Into Summer" # "Love Is Only Sleeping" # "Cuddly Toy" # "Words" # "Hard to Believe" # "What Am I Doing Hangin' 'Round?" # "Peter Percival Patterson's Pet Pig Porky" # "Pleasant Valley Sunday" # "Daily Nightly" # "Don't Call on Me" # "Star Collector" # "Goin' Down" — stereo mix # "Salesman" — alternate stereo mix # "She Hangs Out" — alternate mix # "Love Is Only Sleeping" — alternate mix # "What Am I Doing Haingin' 'Round?" — alternate mix # "Star Collector" — alternate stereo mix # "Riu chiu" — TV version Disc 2 — The Original Mono Album # "Salesman" # "She Hangs Out" # "The Door Into Summer" # "Love Is Only Sleeping" # "Cuddly Toy" # "Words" # "Hard to Believe" # "What Am I Doing Hangin' 'Round?" # "Peter Percival Patterson's Pet Pig Porky" # "Pleasant Valley Sunday" # "Daily Nightly" # "Don't Call on Me" # "Star Collector" # "Special Announcement" # "Salesman" — alternate mono mix # "Cuddly Toy" — alternate mix # "Goin' Down" — mono single version # "The Door Into Summer" — alternate mix # "Daily Nightly" — alternate mix # "Star Collector" — alternate mono mix Release History United States *1967: Colgems COM-104 — LP (mono) *1967: Colgems COS-104 — LP (stereo) *1967: Colgems P8CG-1004 — 8-track *196?: Colgems P8CG-5002 — 8-track (double album with Headquarters) *196?: Colgems CGP3-5002 — reel-to-reel (double album with Headquarters) *1984: Rhino RNC-70141 — cassette *1986: Rhino RNLP-70141 — LP *1989: Arista AC-8603 — cassette *1989: Arista ARCD-8603 — CD *1994: Rhino R2 71794 — CD (bonus tracks) *1996: Sundazed LP 5048 — LP (yellow vinyl; bonus tracks) *2001: Sundazed LP 5048 — LP (180-gram black vinyl; bonus tracks) *2006: Rhino R2 77767 — 2 CDs (bonus tracks; limited edition) *2011: Rhino — CD See Also * The Monkees discography Around the Web * Wikipedia * Allmusic * The Monkees Mixography ** Colgems LP (mono) ** Colgems LP (stereo) ** Rhino LP ** Arista CD ** Rhino CD (1995) ** Rhino 2 CDs (2007) * The Monkees Sessionography * The Monkees Music Vault * Album art: Monkee45s.net * Hey, Hey... It's the Monkees Home Page * Both Sides Now * Rhino Category:Albums Category:Monkees Albums